


Two Halves Of My Rainbow (The Second Dick Interlude)

by Waffle-o (XylB)



Series: Two Halves Of My Rainbow [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, Filthy, GTA Universe, M/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylB/pseuds/Waffle-o
Summary: Another NSFW part from that FBI agent soulmate AU. I advise reading the third chapter of the actual plot fic before reading this.





	Two Halves Of My Rainbow (The Second Dick Interlude)

Ryan’s still trembling when he gets off the bike, hands immediately flying to Alfredo’s hips as Alfredo backs him against the wall of the garage – Ryan spares a second to tug his mask off, lets it fall to the floor when Alfredo kisses him, hard and rough and just how Ryan likes.

Ryan groans and tugs on Alfredo’s hips, yanking him in to press a thigh between his and let Alfredo grind down on it; Alfredo start shoving at Ryan’s jacket and that falls heavy to the ground as well, their guns following shortly after before Ryan urges them to the door, clumsily opening with one hand and leading Alfredo through to the bedroom. He cups Alfredo’s cheeks between his hand and kisses as fiercely as he can, quivering from adrenaline and hard as diamond in his jeans, his pulse throbbing through his whole body as he spins them to shove Alfredo on the bed.

Alfredo pulls Ryan down with him and deftly works open his jeans, plunging his hand in to take Ryan out and give him a sloppy stroke, grinning at the slick he feels drooling from the tip already.

“Messy,” he teases.

“Shut up,” Ryan growls, harshly scraping his scruff against Alfredo’s cheek to make him moan before kissing him hungrily, steadying himself above Alfredo to unzip him in return.

“Oh, eager, are we?” Alfredo breathes, hips bucking up into Ryan’s palm when Ryan gets his fingers around him.

“Oughta use that mouth for something better,” Ryan pants, twitches in Alfredo’s grip and knows he’s leaking over his knuckles.

“Make me,” Alfredo bites back, and when Ryan doesn’t move, laughs and starts jerking him off, encouraging him to make a filthy little puddle on Alfredo’s abdomen.

Ryan nips at Alfredo’s jaw and flexes his fingers around Alfredo’s cock, dragging his too-dry palm up to make Alfredo hiss and writhe under him – for that, Alfredo hooks two fingers into Ryan’s mouth, pressing down on his tongue and kissing down his neck as Ryan drools around the digits. God, Alfredo still tastes like gunpowder and sweat, the mix of it bitter and metallic in the back of Ryan’s throat but Alfredo doesn’t let up, keeps his tongue flat down while he jacks him off.

Ryan groans raggedly and Alfredo swipes his thumb over the head of his dick, making him jump and drool more, spit leaking down Alfredo’s hand to match the pre-come pooling under his cock, connecting him to Alfredo in a clear string. Alfredo rolls his hips up to urge Ryan to stroke faster, moaning in his ear as he gladly fucks up into Ryan’s fist, both of their rhythms a little off but neither of them hardly care at this point, too jacked up on adrenaline and desperation.

Alfredo wrenches Ryan’s jaw open to stop him trying to swallow, biting up a hickey on his jaw as spit floods under Ryan’s tongue and drips down around Alfredo’s fingers, his moaning near-constant now as his hips jerk against Alfredo’s palm, frantically rutting for _more_ as Alfredo makes him feel completely helpless above him, can’t even _speak_ with how Alfredo’s fingers push his tongue to the floor of his mouth, keep his jaw dropped so all he can do is _drool_ on him, filthy and wet and Ryan would be embarrassed if he had any room in his brain to feel anything other than hot arousal.

Alfredo doesn’t even choke him this time, which means he must’ve been good, and the thought makes Ryan whine, slobbering uselessly as Alfredo works him over right into an orgasm, panting hotly against his jaw while he coaxes out all the spurts of come from Ryan, making him mess up Alfredo’s shirt and abdomen and worsen the shake until it’s a shudder ripping through him.

Ryan’s eyes roll back in his head and his arm nearly gives out but he manages to keep himself hovering above Alfredo, his whining turning to sharp whimpering when Alfredo strokes him into oversensitivity and _doesn’t let up_ , continuing until Ryan’s no longer trembling, just shivery from stimulation, drooling freely over Alfredo’s knuckles and not even swallowing when Alfredo withdraws his hand from Ryan’s mouth, a string of spit connecting the tips of his fingers to Ryan’s lower lip.

With barely a breath, Alfredo turns to kiss him, uncaring of the mess of spit as he eagerly licks into Ryan’s slack mouth. He gently rolls his hips up again and pulls back to relax on the pillow, giving Ryan a heated look.

“Gonna keep going?” Alfredo rumbles, lifting his hips to encourage Ryan’s hand to start moving again – Ryan, still a little dazed, nods and dives down to press kisses down Alfredo’s neck as he strokes him.

Ryan detours to gather up some of his own come and pre-come on his fingers before wrapping them around Alfredo once more, jacking him quick and hard and twisting around the head to pull that deep groan from Alfredo, piercing through Ryan’s bones and settling somewhere in the base of his skull, intoxicating and addicting and better than all the colours Ryan’s learnt so far.

“Alfredo,” Ryan pants, bites up a mark around his collarbone and moans his name again to feel Alfredo twitch in his fist, his breath growing shallower and shallower the closer he gets.

“Oh _fuck_ , Ryan,” Alfredo gasps, clutching at Ryan’s arm as he tips his head back and comes, adding to the mess on himself and his shoulders hunching up under Ryan.

Ryan works him through it almost _sweetly_ , changing from biting to gentler kisses while his hand slows, teasing deliberately over the head to coax out all the drops of come he can, feeling them slide filthy down his knuckles. He chuckles against Alfredo’s skin and pushes himself up one last kiss to Alfredo’s jaw.

“That good for you?” He asks, tapping Alfredo’s slit when Alfredo doesn’t respond immediately – Alfredo curses breathlessly and glares up at him.

“Should ask the same to you,” Alfredo replies. “Drooling all over me like a pathetic puppy.”

Ryan can’t even find the energy to retort, just laughs quietly and wipes his mouth against his shoulder, looking down at the drool stain on the pillow beside Alfredo’s head.

“You like it,” Ryan teases, watching as Alfredo runs his fingers through the sticky mess on his abdomen, a mix of Ryan’s copious pre-come and their come.

“Not the point,” Alfredo says. He wipes his fingers on Ryan’s shirt and threads his hand into his hair, tugging him down until their foreheads meet. “You good?”

“Yeah,” Ryan breathes. “Yeah, I’m good.” 


End file.
